


Hit that 5

by vvishop



Series: hit that [5]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	Hit that 5

“필리. 만져도 돼?”

자는 필리의 곁에 파고든 킬리가 칭얼거렸다. 죽 잡아당긴 티셔츠 새로 필리의 어깨가 드러났다. 킬리는 혀를 내밀어 머리카락이 시작되는 부분을 핥았다. 타액이 마르면서 소름이 오소소 돋았다. 필리는 움츠렸다가 잡힌 팔을 쳐냈다.

“안 돼.”

“하자.”

처음 섹스해본 애처럼. 킬리가 섹스를 졸랐다.

“안된다니까.”

킬리의 손이 필리의 배를 만졌다. 바지 안으로 들어오는 손을 피해 몸을 돌린 필리가 눈을 떴다. 반짝이다 못해 깊은 밤 안광을 뿜고 있는 눈과 마주쳤다. 필리는 짜증스레 중얼거렸다.

“요새는 여자들이랑 안 해? 왜 맨날 나한테 와서 이래.”

“안 해.”

모든 영상물과 소설을 넘어선 바람둥이가 소곤거렸다.

“형이 있는데. 안 그래.”

다시 감은 눈 위로 입술이 닿았다. 끌어 안겨졌다. 따뜻했다. 티셔츠가 말려 올라갔다. 맨 가슴이 부드럽게 어루만져졌다.

“사고나 치지 마.”

“가만히 있어. 내가 다 할게.”

목에 콧등이 부벼졌다. 속옷을 끌어내리는 손은 웃음을 굳이 숨기지 않았다.

쉬이. 가만히. 킬리가 필리를 달랬다. 널 믿은 내가 병신이지. 필리는 이를 악물었다. 시야가 엉망으로 흔들리고 있었다. 멀미가 오고 있었다. 익숙해 질만 할 때쯤 킬리는 느릿하게 허리를 돌렸다. 볼에 시트가 문대져서 화끈거렸다. 죽을 것 같았다.

킬리는 후배위가 좋았다. 얼굴이 안 보인다는 아쉬움 빼고는 죄다 보였다. 필리의 등이 땀에 젖어 희게 빛났다. 이로 날개뼈를 긁었다. 등이 팽팽해졌다. 킬리의 허리가 유연하게 움직였다. 다리를 벌린 채, 내키는 대로 움직이는 킬리를 받아들여야 하는 자세가 끔찍하게 괴로운 필리는 조금씩 앞으로 기어갔다.

“어딜 자꾸”

두 손을 몸 아래 넣어 필리의 유두를 찾은 킬리는 꼬집듯 쭈욱 필리를 끌어당겼다. 작은 살덩이에 불이 났다. 히이익 필리가 숨을 들이키며 딸려왔다.

“아.. 아파.”

“도망가지 마. 필리. 상처받는다고.”

소리죽인 그르렁거림이 시럽처럼 끈끈했다. 시트를 짚은 필리의 두 손이 부들부들 떨었다. 뒤에서 뭔가가 페니스에 더해 파고들었다. 이제 익숙하니까 더 들어갈 수 있을 것 같지 않아? 킬리가 날아가는 목소리로 말했다. 필리는 시트에 몸을 붙였다. 움직이면 다칠 것 같았다. 페니스와 함께 들어온 손가락이 안을 눌러댔다. 울컥 겁이 났다. 쑤욱 손가락이 하나 더 들어왔다. 킬리는 필리의 긴장한 엉덩이를 쓰다듬었다. 그만그만그만 중얼거리는 목소리가 아스라했다. 페니스를 빼내며 손가락을 하나 더 넣었다. 필리는 비로소 탁 멈췄던 숨을 쉬었다. 킬리는 손가락으로 분탕질을 쳤다.

“안 닿지?”

필리는 들을 수 있는 것 같지 않았다. 생리적인 소리 말고는 신음을 죽이던 필리가 낑낑 작게 울었다. 손가락은 페니스보다 짧았다.

“킬리. 아. 하지마.”

킬리는 손가락으로 안을 긁었다. 필리의 허리가 천천히 움직이고 있었다. 뚝뚝 녹은 젤이 선액과 섞여 필리의 페니스 끝에서 아래로 떨어졌다. 아. 10분은 더 보고 싶은데. 마음이 급해진 킬리가 손가락을 빼고 페니스를 끝까지 처박았다. 끝이 바로 원하는 곳까지 들어왔다. 필리가 미모사처럼 오므라들었다. 뒷골이 찡하게 아득해졌다. 눈앞이 번쩍거렸다. 후끈했다가 얼음으로 쑤시듯 선득해지기를 반복했다. 킬리는 몇 번 더 움직이다가 꿈틀거리는 안에서 사정했다. 필리가 털썩 축축한 시트 위로 무너졌다.

“잘 느끼던데. 삼촌이 있어서 그런가.”

한참을 헐떡이고 진정된 다음이었다. 킬리의 웃음기 어린 중얼거림에 필리는 모든 것을 멈췄다.

“뭐?”

“삼촌 있잖아.”

툭 까마득한 절벽으로 떨어졌다.

“필리. 필리. 진정해.”

필리의 어깨가 급하게 움직였다. 숨이 쇄골께에서 턱턱 막혔다. 금방이라도 울 것 같아서 킬리는 필리의 이마에 입술을 눌렀다. 필리가 갑자기 숨기듯 킬리를 안았다. 킬리는 필리의 맨 등을 토닥였다. 식은땀이 돋아있었다. 기댈 곳이란 결국에는 공범자뿐이었다. 어둠 속에서 눈이 마주쳤다.

“삼촌이. 삼촌이 아는게 무섭지도 않아?”

“필리. 비밀은.”

나긋한 목소리가 말했다. 손끝이 허리를 쓸었다.

“말하는 입이 깃털이어서 그런 거거든. 듣는 귀는 귀에서 입까지 멀지.”

손가락이 부어오른 입구를 만졌다. 손톱이 조금 안으로 들어왔다. 스치는 킬리의 턱이 고슴도치의 가시 같았다. 어깨 위가 따끔. 자국을 남기는 질척한 소리가 들렸다. 킬리가 다시 필리와 같은 베개를 베었다.

“해보니까 형. 깃털보다는 무겁던데.”

킬리가 조용히 웃었다. 필리는 깨달았다. 어쩌면 이 배덕이 킬리를 바꿔놓을지도 모른다고 생각했음을. 순진하게. 어린애처럼. 긴 섹스 끝의 키스는 한없이 짧았다.


End file.
